Beyond the Hourglass
by Ivory Illusionist
Summary: One rainy night, a heartbroken Sakura wishes to escape from her problems. Her wish is unwittingly granted when she wakes up in another world, in a different time and meets a certain butler who wants more than just her soul?
1. A Fractured Fairy Tale

**Beyond** the _Hourglass_, a_ Naruto_ and **Black Butler** crossover fanfic

**Fandom**: Naruto and Black Butler

**Rated**: M for language, violence and possibly a lemon.

**Couple**: Sebasatian/Sakura

**Summary**: One rainy night, a heartbroken Sakura, fed up with waiting for her fairy tale romance to come true, makes a wish. Her wish is unwittingly granted when she wakes up in another world, in a different time. What will happen when she finds herself trapped in Victorian London where finding her way home is the least of her worries? And how will she react to meeting a certain butler that wants more than just her soul?

**Author's Note**: I had this idea for a crossover after seeing a SasuSaku pic. I know you'll be wondering why I had an idea for a crossover Black Butler/Naruto fic from a SasuSaku fanart? Well, its easy…Sasuke in the picture kinda looked like Sebastian. So I decided, "Hey why not write a SebasSaku fic." And so here we are. I hope you enjoy this fic. This is only just a prologue though. I'll post the official first chapter as soon as possible.

With my job, its kinda hard to find time to write. Please review anyways. The title of the story comes from the song_, Beyond the Hourglass by I am Ghost_. The prologue title comes from a SasuSaku anthology of the same title made by fans, I believe. I don't know much more about it since I've only heard about it online_. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Black Butler. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Yana Toboso, respectively. So don't sue me because I don't own a thing. The story, however, is my idea.

Onwards with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: A Fractured Fairy Tale<em>

Rain pelted down on the cold, desolate streets of Konoha. The moon was hardly visible beyond the darkened clouds that covered the skies. It was nightfall and hardly anyone, shinobi or civilian alike, wandered the streets especially in the considering the current weather conditions.

But there was one lonely figure standing in the middle of a cobblestone street not far away from the Leaf Ninja Academy. A woman with long pink tresses stands there quietly and unmoving. Her face was tilted upwards towards the sky with closed eyes. Rivulets of raindrops fell on her face mixing with her tearstained eyes.

It felt as if the heavens above were crying along with her. Her heart was broken, in pieces, and she felt as if nothing in the world would ever mend it. She cried silently, wishing for something that would never be.

She cried for him. The man she loved but who would never reciprocate her feelings. Sasuke Uchiha. The man that she had given her heart to only to have it ripped apart and trampled on when he had announced his engagement to her best friend, Ino Yamanaka that very afternoon at Ichiraku's during one of the Konoha 13's get-togethers.

She knew she should be happy for her friend and teammate. And with a smile on her face, she had congratulated the happy couple but inside, she felt numb. She felt asphyxiated and had excused herself as soon as she could claim to be tired after a long day working at the hospital. Of course, they, her friends had asked her to stay a while longer but she'd declined and left. When she was far enough from there she had run, ignoring the looks she was drawing from the villagers. She didn't care what they thought. She was heartbroken.

It had already begun to rain by the time she had reached the Academy grounds. She had made her way there, unconsciously, without realizing where she was going. Her legs had just taken a mind of their own.

Opening her eyes, Sakura took a fleeting glance at her surroundings with a blank look. Her jade green eyes were slightly red from crying so much.

"Why can't I stop crying? Why does my heart hurt so much?" She whispered as the rain continued to fall. Her clothes were soaking wet and she was shivering from the cold but she didn't really care about that. "Why can't I stop loving Sasuke! After he's done nothing but hurt me again and again. I wish…I wish I could just disappear. I wish I could go away. Somewhere very far away. Somewhere where he can't hurt me anymore."

Falling down to her knees, Sakura clutches her arms as heartwrenching sobs tear through her. she didn't know how much more she could take before she was driven to insanity. One thing she did know was that she did not want to be around when the day came when Sasuke and Ino married. It would be too much.

She decided then. She had to leave. She would go see Lady Tsunade and ask her for an extended mission. At least until she was able to put together the pieces of her heart. Until she was able to rip the love she felt for Sasuke out of her soul. Not until that happened, she couldn't stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, hope you liked this. It made me cry writing it. Review and let me know what you think. Also, I'd like to make it clear that I am a SasuSaku shipper but this story is for fun.


	2. No Roads Left

**Beyond** the _Hourglass_, a_ Naruto_ and **Black Butler** crossover fanfic

**Author's Note:** I would sincerely like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and or alerted this story. It really means a lot to me. I really hope you that you all can keep reading. The chapter title comes from Linkin Park's song of the same name. Enjoy! And read and review, onegai. Sorry I didn't update sooner but work is hectic these days. I must have rewritten this chapter about five times because I wasn't satisfied with how it was coming out. I am still not 100% happy with it but its better than nothing, right?

**Disclaimer:** I am not neither Masashi Kishimoto or Yana Toboso, so I obviously don't own Naruto or Black Butler.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: No Roads Left<p>

Something was very wrong. Sakura didn't need her kunoichi senses to tell her that much. She could just feel it even before she opened her eyes.

In that instant, when she did open them, she didn't see her room. She didn't see the familiar pale rose walls of her bedroom. She didn't see her desk piled with medical scrolls. She didn't see the new new Team Seven photograph that she had in her bedside table. In fact, she didn't see anything familiar in her surroundings. All she saw were unfamiliar white walls.

"Where am I?" She said out loud as she took in everything that surrounded her. Before she could do anything else, she heard voices approaching from a far corridor. They were civilian, as she couldn't sense chakra signatures. But being a shinobi had taught her to never let her guard down, especially not in an unfamiliar place. This could be an ambush but as far as she could recall, she hadn't been captured by enemy shinobi. Was this genjutsu, then?

No, it wasn't because as she used the hand signs to dispel a genjutsu, when she opened her eyes, she was in the same room.

Moments later, two men and a woman walked into the room. They were doctors, if them wearing lab coats was any indication. The woman was a nurse. They were looking at her with different expressions ranging from curiosity to sympathy to distrust..

"Aw, so this is the woman that was brought to us last night, isn't she? One of the men, with dark graying hair said staring curiously at Sakura, making the pink haired woman feel uneasy. She felt like she was being examined under a microscope.

"Yes, she is." The other man, who looked ancient which made her wonder just how old this man was. He paused, his eyes looking at hers intently before continuing. "She apparently was found wandering the streets after dark. She was mumbling to herself incoherently. The people who brought her here told me that she put up quite the fight before she collapsed."

"_He looks so old. I wonder how he is still alive?" _She wondered as she watched the man. She didn't like how he looked at her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sakura asked, looking frantic. Something felt wrong. She just didn't know what.

"You are in a hospital. You were brought here after you collapsed, I am Dr. Ward. This is my colleague Dr. Williams and the chief nurse, Charlotte Jones." The old man replied to her question sternly. "As I was saying, you were brought here after you collapsed on the streets. Just who are you? You are not British? Are you one of that man, Lau's, women? How did you get here?"

Dr. Ward asked one question after another that it was hard to answer. What was British? And who was Lau? She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know who Lau is." Sakura replied. "And my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Listen to me, miss…Sakura. If you don't answer my questions, I am afraid I will have to turn you over to Scotland Yard. You, as far as I know, may be a dangerous criminal."

"I told you, I don't know. Last thing I remember was being in Konoha. It was raining. I was upset because Sasuke and Ino announced their engagement…I can't remember anything else." She said. She didn't know what made her talk but she told these strangers that she was a kunoichi from Konoha. The three just looked at her as she spoke, in obvious disbelief.

"Listen, if you don't tell us who you really are, we will turn you over to Scotland Yard. This nonsense about ninjas is ridiculous." Dr. Ward replied angrily.

"Sir, I don't think she is right in the head. Poor thing must have hurt her head when she collapsed." The nurse, Charlotte said looking at me with pity. She seemed genuinely concerned but it also angered Sakura because she was tired of being viewed as weak and fragile. All her life, she'd had to prove that I wasn't the weakest link. She had worked hard to become a respectable shinobi and one of the best damned medics that Konoha had to offer, so she felt upset that these people believed her to be what a weakling.

"I did not hurt my head. What I'm telling you is true. I am a ninja. I am!" Sakura screamed, losing her patience. She didn't need these people questioning her. They, after all weren't anything to her. She only answered to her superiors, which were Naruto and Lady Tsunade. "I am Sakura Haruno, a medical ninja of Konohagkure."

"This is getting ridiculous. I have no patience for this. We'll just let Commissioner Randall deal with her." Dr. Ward replied as he approached her, taking something out of his pocket. It was a syringe, filled with who knows what. Sakura couldn't just let this doctor drug her, especially if she had no idea what he was about to use.

"Stay away from me." She said warning the old man. She looked from him to the syringe to him again and backed away slowly.

"This is only to help you sleep. It will not harm you." Charlotte said trying to ease the girl but to no avail. Sakura tried to dispel genjutsu, hoping that it worked. Again, it failed so she had to believe that this wasn't a genjutsu at all. She cursed inwardly. She had to get out of here. She had to figure out where the hell she was and get back home to Konoha. A dull ache tore through her heart as she remembered that Sasuke was engaged to Ino. It pained her to no end but as a kunoichi, she knew that she would have to live with it.

"_Hypocrite"'_ Her inner self said as she made a resolution_. "Are you really that much of a masochist? Would you be strong enough to see your best friend marry the man you love? Will you be able to smile when you see them happily married? And what about when he impregnates her? What will you do then, when you see her pregnant with his children. Because you know that WILL happen. You know Sasuke will NEED an heir."_

Sakura faltered for a moment, as she thought about what her inner self was saying. As much as she wanted to give up and escape from her problems, her reality, deep down she knew that she couldn't. It is true that it hurt her so much to know that Sasuke was so out of her reach, but she couldn't run away.

"I won't run." Sakura replied to her inner out loud, perhaps making these strangers think she was crazy, but that didn't matter to her. "I'm tired of running away from everything. If I keep running away from my problems, how can I expect to look at myself in a mirror."

"Dear me, Doctor. The girl must be mad. She is talking to herself now." Dr. Williams said with morbid fascination. He looked at her with interest. There was something in the way that he looked at her that unsettled her.

Without another moment's hesitation, Sakura quickly made a couple of quick hand signs to perform a low-level jutsu.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Ward said as he took a step toward her but stopped when a gust of wind suddenly blew through the room. In a swirl of cherry blossom petals, Sakura disappeared, leaving the three in confusion and disbelief.

Sakura made her way outside the hospital, only to find herself standing in the midst of a crowded street. Men, women and children walked in different directions, some running into her as they scurried off in a hurry. Some stopped to look at her before resuming, as if afraid of getting caught gawking at her. the street looked like Konoha in a way but The similarities stopped when she took a good look at the people. They were dressed in odd clothing. The women wore ridiculously long dresses that would be unsuitable for a kunoichi to move in. the men, though not quite as strangely dressed, still dressed differently than she was used to seeing. Some wore tall hats and walked with sticks, when it was obvious that they didn't need them.

"Where the hell am I?" Sakura thought as she ran through the streets, being careful not to run into anyone. The people perhaps also believed her to be crazy but she didn't care. All she could think of was finding a way home. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. It was then that she realized that she was no longer in the streets of that strange village. She was in the middle of a road but she couldn't recognize the landscape. She didn't even have time to react when she turned around to see a carriage making its way towards her. Bracing herself for impact, Sakura thought she was going to die. She didn't even cry out when she was hit and the cold dirt like a rag doll. She didn't cry out even when her body screamed in pain.

All she could remember was seeing a black haired man with mesmerizing red eyes looking down at her before darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ain't I a stinker for leaving it a such a cliffhanger. I am truly sorry about that but I wanted to make things seem more interesting. I wanted Sebastian and Sakura have a dramatic first encounter and this was the best idea I had. They will officially meet in the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please feed the starving writer by reviewing!


	3. Falling Inside the Black

_**~Beyond the Hourglass**_, a _Naruto_ and **Black Butler **crossover fanfic~

A/N: Here is an update; I know it's a long overdue. Sorry guys, I did mean to update sooner but I have been working long hours. I get home practically drained with hardly any energy to write at all. Chapter title is from_ Falling Inside the __**Black**_ by **Skillet**. On another note, I have to point out that this story takes place a little bit before the events of Jack the Ripper and everything else. It will be slightly canon and slightly non-canon. As for their ages, Sakura is 19, Ciel is 12-13 (like in the canon) and Sebastian appears to be in his early 20s.

Let's see. What else do I have to add? Oh yeah, would you guys mind a lemon in this or should I not include one? Let me know in your reviews.

Anyhoo…Before I go on with the Disclaimer, I'd want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. I appreciate it so much. And I'd also like to ask anyone of you lovely readers that if you want to submit any fan art for this story, you are totally welcome to do so. In fact, I'd really love it if anyone did. I wish I had artistic skill, sadly I don't...Well, anyway I'll leave Sebastian and Sakura to do the disclaimer.

Sebastian: Ivory Illusionist does not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, which includes me. Though, she wishes she owned me. _***smirks sexily***_

Me: Hey! That's not true…*hangs head* Okay, it is true_**…*goes to small corner **__**to cry**__*****_

Sakura: Ahh…Ivory, are you okay?

Me:***sniffles*** Just peachy. Go ahead and do the disclaimer, Saku.

Sakura_**:*sweatdrops***_ Alright…Ivory Illusionist also does not own Naruto or the characters. But this story is her idea. Enjoy! _*attempts to cheer me up*_

Sebastian: Do not forget to review _***smirks.* **_You know you want to.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two <em>

**Falling Inside the Black**

_I'm falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks _

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be _

_Can you hear me?_

* * *

><p>Trying to regain consciousness after experiencing pain and agony that is beyond what words can describe—is seemingly impossible. For me, the pain felt like I was drowning beneath the waves of an ocean. I felt that each time I tried to break through the surface, another wave crashed into me, pulling me underneath once more.<p>

"Am I dead?" I thought as I struggled to break free from the currents that kept me in the deep blackness.

Perhaps, it would be better if I was dead. Because if I was dead, then I wouldn't have to feel the pain of heartbreak anymore. I would be free of my sorrow. Of the hurt that I felt inside my heart that extended to my soul. Even the pain that I felt was preferable to feeling as I did.

"I am not dead." I whispered as I finally was able to open my eyes. . A sigh escaped me, as I took a deep breath that I didn't even realize that I'd been holding. How long had I been unconscious? The more important question was what the hell had happened to me?

"Careful, do not try to move yet." A kind female voice spoke just as I slowly began to regain consciousness. "I did my best to fix you up and I would hate to have to patch you up again."

I opened my eyes and turned in the direction I heard the voice. Sitting there beside me was a beautiful woman with short, vibrant red hair. Her eyes, which were filled with sadness and relief, were also red.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask, my voice sounded hoarse. The woman poured a glass of water and carefully helped me drink. I drank the water almost greedily. I hadn't realized that I had been thirsty. "Where am I? What happened to me?"

"One question at a time, please, child." The woman said as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "My name is Angelina Durless and you are in the Phantomhive Manor, where you were brought here after an unfortunate accident. You see my butler didn't see you and well he ran you over with the carriage. Fortunately, Sebastian and I were there. So you are quite safe, well for the most part that is." Angelina answered carefully, pausing momentarily, as I took her words in. "I am truly very sorry about this whole ordeal that we put you through. But I can assure you that you will be in the best possible care while your injuries fully heal. It was due to my incompetent butler's disregard that you are in this state and for that I humbly ask for your apology."

I nodded slightly, which was a mistake because I felt a shooting pain in my head. I winced as I waited for the pain to subside. I knew that my body had most likely healed most of the worst of my injuries despite the state of unconsciousness I had been in but my body wasn't fully recovered.

The woman—Angelina—had mentioned that I was mostly healed. But there was a slight trace of concern in her voice.

"When you said I was healed for the most part…" I asked, being careful as not to move too much to cause myself pain. "What did you mean by that, exactly?"

Angelina shifted slightly, meeting my gaze. "I did my best to treat you. You hit your head against a rock when you hit the ground. Sebastian managed to staunch the bleeding before you bled to death. You also received a few scratches but none that won't heal in time. But unfortunately, you a deep gash on the side of your face that I was unable to treat properly at the site of the accident…"

She stopped for a moment, allowing for her words to sink in. My hand automatically travelled to the side of my face to where I felt a deep cut on my skin. I needed a mirror and without needed to be told, Angelina handed me one. It was an ornate antique silver hand mirror with delicate rose carvings on the back of the smooth round glass. She held it out to me glass side down and I took it from her.

I carefully lifted it slowly to reveal my face in the reflection. It took all I had in me to keep myself from screaming. On the right side of my face, there was a long jagged scar reaching from the bottom corner of my eye to the corner of my mouth. It was deep and I knew that it would be difficult to fully heal with my chakra as low as it was. But even with my medical abilities, it would be near impossible to fully heal the gash. I would have a scar permanently on my face.

As a kunoichi, I knew that these were inevitable but I still couldn't help but feel powerless. I was stuck in some strange country where nobody knew where Konoha was. I also felt helpless knowing that I had been unable to prevent myself from having the accident. I was a ninja, so how had I been caught up in this situation?

Before I could speak, a tall man with raven hair appeared alongside a young boy with bluish-black hair and an eye patch covering his right eye. The boy looked to be around 12 or 13. He looked about the same age as her younger cousin. The man appeared to be older than I was. In his early 20s, perhaps? He seemed to be around my older brother's age. But there was something about him that made him appear much older, timeless almost. Not to mention that he was very good-looking.

Who was I kidding? The guy was what my friends, most likely Ino, Tenten and Temari, would call hot! No-scratch that. He was more than hot he was sexy. I mentally reprimanded myself for thinking this. I shouldn't be thinking anything about another guy when I was still in love with another man. A man that was out of my reach.

"I see that you our guest have finally regained consciousness?" The young boy said as he watched me with an expression that ranged between amusement and curiosity but remained calm. "How long has she been awake?"

"Not very long. I would say, about 15 minutes." Angelina told the boy. "She seems to be in pain when she moves."

"She has a name and she is right here?" I spoke out annoyed. I absolutely hated when people didn't take me seriously because of my appearance. Especially if one of those people was a kid.

"Oh, forgive my lack of manners." Angelina said looking slightly embarrassed. "This young lad is my nephew Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis. And you are?"

"I am Haruno Sakura." I replied a little bit harsher than I intended. I felt uneasy being here with these people who I knew nothing about. I couldn't let my guard down.

"Sakura Haruno. What an interesting name. It's foreign, so I would assume that you are indeed not from Britain." The man, Sebastian said. "Are you acquainted with Lau?"

There was that name again. That doctor had mentioned that name and now it comes up again. Just who was this Lau? And why did he seem to have bad reputation, by the way his name had been said.

"No, I don't know anyone by that name. Truth be told, I have no idea where I am or how I got here. All I know is that I have to get home." I said as I tried to get up from the bed. A pair of hands pushed me back down.

"Rest, Miss. Haruno. You are still recovering from your injuries." Angelina said. "Once you're better, we shall help you return to your home. I can assure you that. Isn't that right, Ciel darling?"

Ciel didn't look too thrilled by Angelina's words, I could tell but he sighed. "Of course we shall. Sebastian, would you see to Miss Haruno. My aunt and I have other matters we must attend to. Make sure she is comfortable."

"As you wish, young master. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't show our guest the renowned Phantomhive hospitality?" Sebastian said with a smile on his face. He looked at me and I couldn't help but blush.

Ciel nodded before he turned and walked out of the room with Angelina behind him. This left me in this room alone with the butler Sebastian.

"Well, it would seem that you have been placed in my care. I would offer to give you a tour of the manor but seeing as you are in no condition to move, I suppose that you might be hungry." Sebastian said. "I can bring you whatever dish you wish, just say the word."

I narrowed my eyes slightly in suspicion. I supposed it was in my nature as a kunoichi. There was something off about him but I couldn't quite place what it was. I sensed chakra from him but there wasn't any indication that he was a ninja. His chakra was different. Stronger than any I've ever sensed. Stronger than even Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei's. It was similar to Naruto's in a way but stronger still. Unlike Naruto's whose chakra felt pure, this man's felt dark and tainted. And it scared me.

"Whatever is fine by me." I replied as I closed my eyes. I was hungry but I didn't want to feel as if I was a burden, imposing on anyone regardless of anything. Regardless of the accident. I mentally berated myself over having been in an accident in the first place.

"Then, I shall return shortly?" He said

I waited until I heard Sebastian's footsteps retreat down a hallway did I activate my chakra, using it to heal my body from the aches I felt. My chakra felt cool against my skin. I knew that there wasn't very much I could do about the scar without it being too noticeable. But still, I tried to heal the damaged tissues.

I stopped when I heard footsteps and laid back down on the bed. I looked over at the door expecting Ciel or Angelina returning, but instead I found myself staring into the piercing red eyes of Sebastian Michaelis. He was staring at me with narrowed eyes, silently watching me. And in that instant, I felt a shiver run down my spine. The way he was gazing at me unnerved me and I couldn't understand why?

"I want to know who exactly you are and what is it you want, _Miss. Sakura Haruno_?" He said in a deadly voice. The way he said my name led me to the realization that he knew something but I wasn't quite so sure. "I know you aren't the fragile young woman that you appear to be and that there is more that you did not reveal to my master. And I want to know exactly what it is?"

I gulped slightly beneath his gaze. Could he know who I truly was my occupation? No, there was no possible way he could know who I am more than what I revealed. But even if he did, there was no way that I could trust him. He could very well be an enemy shinobi who has me under a powerful genjutsu. But I knew deep down that that wasn't the case. He wasn't a ninja and I wasn't under a genjutsu.

"Very well then. Now that we don't have to act under pretenses, I will tell you who I am, but first, I want to know one thing…" I said with sardonic smirk. "Are you a jinchuriki?"

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade!" a shrill female voice yelled as she barged through the wooden door leading to the Hokage's office, waking up the room's only occupant from her deep slumber.<p>

Tsunade opened her eyes and flinched as the morning light hit her and she placed her manicured hands on her temples, rubbing her aching head as if willing her hangover away. Unfortunately, things don't work that way.

"Dammit, Shizune, what are you yelling for? Is it because I drank sake all night long instead of working on this damned pile of paperwork from the elders? If you've come to scold, well save your breath. My head is pounding." Tsunade said as she flinched.

"No, it's not that, my lady." Shizune said. As much as the chuunin wanted to tell her mentor off for shirking off her obligations, she knew that would have to wait. "I am afraid that what I've come to tell you is much more serious."

Hearing the sternness in the younger woman's voice, Tsunade looked up instantly.

"What is it, Shizune? Did something happen?" Tsunade asked. "Well out with it!"

Tears trickled down Shizune's face as she formed the words. "It's Sakura, my lady. I'm afraid that something may have happened to her."

Tsunade could only stare in drunken disbelief at Shizune as her words sunk in. Sobering instantly, the blonde woman rose up from her chair and slammed her hands on her desk, making a crack on the polished surface.

"What are you talking about, Shizune? What happened to Sakura?" She demanded.

"She has disappeared. There is absolutely no trace of her since late last night." Shizune managed to say as she made her report.

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?" Tsunade practically yelled. Shizune flinched.

"We've only have been made aware. Sakura's aunt came by along with her brother and cousin. They told me that Sakura never came home last night. And she never sleeps away without informing her family." Shizune continued between sniffles.

"She isn't with any of her friends."

Shizune shook her head sadly. "No. According to Tenten, she hasn't seen Sakura since last night, at the engagement party for Sasuke and Ino."

Tsunade flinched at that. She realized that Sakura's disappearance had a name. In fact it had two. Sasuke and Ino. She was still so deeply in love with the brat that finding out that he was going to marry another woman, her best friend, devastated her. "I see." Tsunade couldn't help but understand the young pink haired girl but at the same time she felt angry because there was absolutely nothing she could do to prevent Sakura's suffering. "Now it all makes sense. She ran off."

"If it were that simple, I wouldn't be so worried." Shizune said before trailing off.

Tsunade turned her gaze back at the brunette. "What is it Shizune?"

"Kiba and Hana Inuzuka came across this near the Academy gates. Apparently they had been out walking with their dogs when they found it." She said as she carefully unwrapped a cloth in her hand. In it was a necklace made of rose gold with a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the Haruno clan symbol. Tsunade recognized it because it had been a gift that her mother and father had given Sakura before they died. The necklace was broken and there was a slight crack in the circle.

"Sakura never takes this off. This means that something happened to her." Tsunade surmised. Determined to get to the bottom of things, Tsunade looked up. "Shizune, gather up Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten, Kiba, Hana, Lee, Choji and Shino. I am going to send them off to look for her. I don't know but I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"What about Naruto and the others? Shouldn't I tell them as well?"

"No. I want to keep this within only the few of us. Especially, we cannot let Naruto find out or he will try to find her on his own and we cannot let that happen." Tsunade said.

Before Tsunade could give further instructions, the door burst open and Hana burst in, out of breath. "Lady Tsunade, my apologies for barging in but Kiba and I found something else." Tsunade motioned her to continue. "We found followed Sakura's scent to the training grounds. There we found the grounds completely decimated. Trees were uprooted and the ground crushed. We thought that perhaps Sakura went there to train but we found blood. It is Sakura's. We also found an unfamiliar scent. Sakura fought this stranger. It seems she lured him as far off from the village as possible but then the trail ends in Team 7's training grounds. It's like if Sakura and the stranger suddenly vanished."

Shizune gasped and covered her mouth in shock, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Tsunade just stood silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Shizune call every capable shinobi that is not currently on a mission .They are to guard the village in case of an attack. Whoever it was that Sakura encountered may return and we do not know what we are up against."

What about Sakura? It is possible that she has been kidnapped. Shouldn't we send someone to look for her?"

"There is not much we can do for her at this point. And as much as this pains me, I must place the safety of the village first. Sakura may very likely be dead."

"But we can't give up on her." Hana said. "There has to be something we can do for her?"

Shizune who had remained silent looked over at her mentor and saw a single tear fall from the blonde woman's eye. She realized that this was a hard decision for Tsunade to make considering that Sakura was like a daughter to her.

"Lady Tsunade is right, Hana. The safety of the people of this village comes first. Sakura fought to keep that stranger away from the village. We must protect Konoha for Sakura's sake."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Well, that is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. I apologize for taking so long to update. But I wanted to make it long as possible. And I came up with a few ideas. There are other forces at work here but I don't want to say too much. Things will become clearer later but I can say that things are not what they seem. I will try to update soon. Do you guys like the double story in the chapter? I had to make something out of Sakura's disappearance because it is unlikely that her absence would go unnoticed by anyone. I haven't beta'd this so I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I'll try to keep each sceneP.O.V change easy to spot. PM or review if you have any questions/comments/suggestions. xoxoxo ~Ivory Illusionist~


	4. Many Shades of Black

_Beyond_ the **Hourglass**

**A/N: Again, I must apologize for taking so long to update but my life has been hell at work these past couple of weeks. I have had to work 12 hour shifts so I am completely drained by the time I get home. And so now, I'm looking to find a new job but sadly I have come up empty. I kind of feel like the quality of this chapter sucks, so I may or may not go back to rewrite it at a later point in time. Updates will still be slow as I have so much stuff going on in my life. I won't give up writing though. **

**By the way, I am looking for another site to post this story when it goes up to M rated, excuse me, **_**MA rated.**_** is going to be taking down fics with graphic violence and adult content, it seems. The chapter title comes from a song by Adele. **

**Anyways, onward we go! (I apologize for the shortness of the chapter).**

**Chapter Three: Many Shades of Black**

Everything was deathly silent for what felt like an eternity before Sakura spoke up again. She looked up at him with imploring eyes that he answers her question. She didn't know why, but she just felt like she had to know just who this butler truly was.

"Are you a jinchuriki?" She asked again, this time with more strength in her voice. She wasn't going to back down until she had her answers.

Jinchuriki? That was a word he hadn't heard in a very long time, perhaps not in over a century or two since he's been alive. Of course he knew what Jinchuriki was. Jinchuriki were what the hosts of demons were called. The demons that were caught and sealed away into the bodies of humans were seen as the lowest class of demons. Sure, to the humans they were terrifying creatures with great power but to other demons of a higher class, such as himself, they were nothing more than filth masquerading as demons. They were unworthy of being called demons in his book. Being captured by humans was pathetic and even if he, himself, was contracted by his master, he could still hold up high his pride because he still had his power and he could very easily break the terms of his contract with Ciel if he so wished it. But he had decided that he would not. He wanted to see this little game of Ciel's come to its end and see the outcome of it.

And here was this human girl who asked him if he was a jinchuriki. The very thought of having been confused for such a pathetic and insignificant creature repulsed him greatly. He had half a mind to grab the girl by the neck and correct her about her erroneous assumption. But, he held back not out of pity for the girl, but because he didn't want to dirty his hands with a human. He also didn't wish to explain to his young master why he had attacked his guest. Nor was she worth him exerting his energy over. She was just a worthless human girl, after all.

"I'm afraid I have no idea as to what you mean, Miss Haruno. I have not the slightest idea as to what a Jinchuriki is." He feigned as he looked down on her with suspicion still remaining in his eyes. "I am merely a butler serving my young master. That is all."

Sakura sighed and turned her head to the side, facing a large window on the far side of the room. She sensed that he was not telling her the whole truth which made her think that she was right, but even so she wasn't sure as to what to do about it."

"Returning to the matter at hand, I want to know as to whom you really are and for what reasons have you come here. I am unsure as to believe that this accident was merely that. Or did you plan all of this as a means to an end." Sebastian questioned her. The way he spoke to her with all these questions made her head spin. She then realized that he believed that she had purposely thrown herself in the path of the carriage for a reason. She turned back and glared at this man only to find him sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her a little too closely for her liking. She felt her heart beat faster inside her by his close proximity to her that she wanted to look away, but his eyes mesmerized her into remaining still. She couldn't understand any of this. How had she gotten here to this unknown place and how would she get back home? This place, where ever it was, was making her feel weak and useless. This place drowned out her kunoichi senses. She was sure that she still had chakra but it felt different. Heavier and not as fluid as it used to be.

"I am who I say I am. That is all I can say. I still don't know where I am. Or how I got here. All that I know is that I must find a way back home." She said, her voice sounding desperate and fearful as if she was lost. "I need to get back to my village. Konoha is in danger." Bits and pieces of memories swirled around in her mind causing her head to spin and suddenly she felt black spots dancing across her vision. She tried to remember what had happened before she woke up in this strange place but nothing came to her.

"Konoha, you say. Is that where you say you're from." Sebastian asked. "I'm afraid I've never heard of such a place, are you certain that is where you're from?" He was suspicious and Sakura could tell that he didn't believe a word she had said.

"I am not lying if that's what you're insinuating." Sakura shot back, feeling her confidence returning to her. She glared back at Sebastian. Her emerald eyes meeting his scarlet ones with determination. Gone was the frightened and disoriented girl only to be replaced by a determined and strong woman.

Sebastian felt a cynical smile grace his features. "You're a feisty one that's for certain. My oh my and here I thought you were just a weak little girl but now I see that you are not."

He was amused by her and thought that perhaps he wouldn't kill her. At least not yet because he knew that there was more to her than she was letting on. He was much too interested in seeing more to this human girl than to en d her existence. He would let her live but only because he was curious about her. And perhaps, he might even form a contract with her once Ciel was gone. He could sense her soul deep within her and he could tell that it would be a delicious morsel. And he'd be damned if he didn't take her soul for his own. After all, how many times would a soul like hers just fall into his hands, ripe for the taking? Poor, little Sakura. She did not yet know that she'd stumbled upon a wolf's den. And a very ravenous wolf at that.

**A/N: Also, If there is any artists out there who like this story, would it be too much to ask for some fanart? **


End file.
